Current network technologies provide a number of beneficial services to users of the Internet and other networks. For example, using the Internet, users are able to search, view, and/or order a number of items from electronic marketplaces. However, as computing devices continue to advance in processing power and mobility data access networks, availability, and infrastructure may lag behind in real world scenarios. Thus, while a user's computing device may be capable of requesting and providing high detailed content poor network availability may result in a poor viewing/interacting experience for the user. Poor viewing/interacting experiences can be frustrating for the user and in the online retailer or information providing environment can result in loss of profits or good will.